Fairy Dreams of Longing
by TidalWaveKitty
Summary: I'm still awful at writing summaries, I just wanted to write plotless smut because I love them so much


AN: So, just went back and rewatched season one and two and am just barely scratching the surface of season three, so sorry if something feels inaccurate, it's just plotless smut anyways, right?/

"_King, please.._"

Her words were hot and heavy against his ear, breath rolling over his skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake, which brought a shiver racking through his body.

He rocked his hips forward, cloth mashing up against the wet heat between her legs and leaving a stained patch on his clothes. Diane's fingers were already clawing at the top part of his suit, pushing it off of his shoulders. He shouldn't have been surprised that she was being so pushy.

She leapt on him as soon as he had come back anyways.

Still, even with this beauty laying before him, the thought of Ban slipping off to make trouble tugged heavily at his mind. Really though..when had he left? The memory didn't quite match up with this.

King was pulled from this thought from the calloused hands that glided over his cheeks and cupped his jaw, dragging him down into another kiss. Her lips were soft against his and he suddenly realized that the top half of his suit was draped around his waist before Diane had seemingly given up. His hands parted from the underside of her thighs to roughly push the rest of his suit down to his ankles, in far too much of a hurry to worry about kicking it off over his boots.

Knees dug into the earth as he pushed against her again, groaning quietly at the pleasant wetness that met his shaft. How long he'd been waiting for this, and now she was just the perfect size. Well, honestly, he was craning his neck a little to reach her lips, but he didn't care. Any sort of lingering soreness would be worth it just to hold her.

His right hand found its way to the underside of one of her knees, forcing her leg a little further up while the other latched onto her right breast. The mewl that flooded into his mouth helped to boost his confidence, eagerly grinding against her again, letting his member glide easily between the wet folds. It felt heavenly and he wasn't even inside her yet.

Tongues tangled together. He could still taste the residual effect of her medication clinging to her teeth. How sweet everything tasted. How it _felt_. King was left with a burning urge worse than he'd ever felt for Diane. Now that he could hold her, touch her, _love her_. His sanity was almost slipping the longer he rubbed against her, fingers brushing over her nipple and pulling out more moans that he swallowed up eagerly.

His length was practically soaked on one side before he finally found it in himself to tempt fate further and push himself inside with a satisfied sigh, parting their lips to breath before perking up at the noises that Diane was making in turn. Nothing sounded painful, so that was good. King comfortably slotted his hips perfectly up against her's, hand squeezing around her chest at how good it felt to be completely engulfed by her warm insides. It was better than he could have ever imagined, and he had, if he could curse his horrid mind. But knowing that she was his entirely, everything about her belonged to him, it made him feel better. All that time of watching her and the captain, only for her to finally come back to him.

There was no longer the worry of the captain or Howzer coming between them. It put his heart at ease as he pulled his hips back, leaning up slightly to watch their connection. King could feel her hands grazing down his neck and over his shoulders before gripping at his smaller biceps, legs gently tightening around his waist. A silent call for him to come back.

King buried himself back inside her, groaning and letting both of his hands to slip to her hips for a small sense of control over their movements. He lost himself easily to the delirium of ecstasy, barely registering her cries, and the hot velvet that rubbed over his shaft. The heat was coiling up inside him quickly, and it didn't take long to cry out his lover's name.

And he heard it so clearly, it was echoing in his head. Reverberating almost.

"_Harlequin!_"

He sat up with a start, blinking in surprise at the bright scenery that greeted him. It was stark contrast to what he had seen just a few moments ago with Diane. Not to mention that this wasn't Liones. This was the Fairy kingdom. And the soreness from rocks and twigs still stung at him. So..it was just a dream. Again. He sighed before feeling a sharp wetness running over the side of his face and he was greeted by Oslo.

He groaned and wrapped his arms around the fey dog, pulling him close. "Oh, Oslo. I had such a good dream. What a shame it wasn't real..Like Diane would actually remember so long ago so suddenly.

The dog whined and licked his face again. King stared out at the forest before shifting his legs and groaning at the wetness against his clothes. Wonderful.

Just wonderful. Why couldn't he stop having dreams like this and just make it reality?


End file.
